To Hell and Back
by Niham
Summary: Ichigo was dragged into Hell by mistake. So to save his soul from an eternity of unspeakable torment, Rukia begins a rescue mission. But the judge of Hell has already decided Ichigo’s fate…and the fate of his inner Hollow. Ichirukia.


**To Hell and Back**

**A/N: **Well, the plot bunnies hit me pretty hard with this one. It was an army of them this time…with little devil horns and wings. Don't worry, Ichigo won't walk away from this fic too damaged (I like him too much).��R&R please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, or the Naraka (which are named after the realms of Hell in Buddhist cosmology and have been modified to fit my fanfic). 

**One: **

**Doomsday**

His latest crisis began the instant that Zengetsu's blade sliced through the Hollow's chest. Panting, Ichigo took a step back and yanked Zengetsu out its living, fleshy sheath. The Hollow shrieked, and stumbled backward.

A sudden burst of energy flooded the park. Bars of light spilled over the lawn. It had been a difficult fight, but it was as good as over now. At least now he could go find Rukia and finish up whatever Hollow she was dealing with, if she had not already done so.

"You're finished," he said dismissively, as the fog parted and two colossal doors appeared, guarded by twin skeletons. He turned his back on the Hollow's withering, lizard-like body while it twisted and shrieked in the mud.

The triple chains the two doors together rattled, the links snapping the Gates of Hell slid open. There was a noise that closely resembled thunder--- a deep, throaty laugh like the chuckling of a sadistic d eity. A wave of surprising heat rippled across the lawn.  
_  
Thunk.  
_Ichigo didn't have to turn around to see the giant spear skewer the Hollow's shrieking corpse, or the giant, calloused hand wielding it. He waited for the doors to close, trying to ignore the ominous aura. Although Ichigo would never admit it, the feeling made something inside him quiver, his limbs heavy with the fear and awe.

But the doors hadn't closed. He frowned. They were supposed to close after the Hollow was dragged inside. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a sudden movement caught his attention. A second spear shot out of the gate.  
_  
Move, you idiot! _a snide voice hissed from a place near the back of his heart.

Ichigo dodged the spear, but it was as if his body was drawn towards the tip, like metal attracted to a magnet. He quickly raised Zengetsu, holding the spear off with the flat of his blade, and baring the path to his own heart. He cursed. At last, the spear withdrew back into the gate, disappearing into the smoldering glow.

He stepped back, and scowled. "What the hell was that about?"

As soon the words slipped off his tongue, the spear shot out of the gate for a second round, but this time, Ichigo's legs wouldn't move. First it was his feet, then his knees, torso, and lastly his hands and arms. Muscle and bones had instantly turned into lead. As if his body _wanted _to be impaled.

Not knowing why or how he was suddenly rendered immobile, Ichigo scowled, squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, "Shit." 

- - -

For whatever reason, Urahara had come into the bedroom (long after she had given up waiting), tapped on her closet door with his cane, and insisted that she come to his shop. That was the first thing he said to her. The second thing he uttered was a question, "When was the last time you saw Ichigo?"

She, unaware of the situation, had rolled her eyes, scoffed, and answered, "Hours ago. We split up to catch a couple of Hollows." Then she paused, realizing the significance of the question. "Is he in trouble?"

"I'll explain at the shop."

That was when she began to truly worry that something _had _happened to Ichigo. The Hollow he had been chasing had disappeared from her cell phone screen hours ago, so she assumed that he had defeated it and wandered somewhere of his own accord. Since he had proven himself capable multiple times in battle, Rukia had assumed that he was fine.

But as she followed Urahara into the shop and seated herself across from Yoruichi, she began to wonder: _Should_ she have worried? Maybe he was hurt. Or missing. Or worse…maybe he was dead.

Finally, Yoruichi spoke, "I'm afraid we have good news and bad news." She paused. "The bad news is that Ichigo has been admitted into Hell."

Rukia felt the bottom of her stomach drop. The color began to drain from her face. Her heart skipped a beat, then two, and then three. "H-Hell?" she repeated, glancing between Urahara and Yoruichi. "He was taken to…Hell? But _why ?_ Hell is a place for wicked Hollows and souls. Ichigo isn't evil."

Urahara scratched a spot behind his ear with the tip of his fan. "Well, I personally think it was a mistake," he said. "The entity who guards the Gates to Hell is one of the seven minor rulers, called Naraka. The Naraka rule Hell like the way the Gotei 13 run Soul Society and Hueco Mundo's Espada."

"But," said Yoruichi, "the Gatekeeper is responsible for the admission of Hollows into Hell. To ensure the snaring of Hollows, he wields a blade that is entirely irresistible."

Rukia looked up. "Irresistible?" she said.

"It means that the weapon itself is impossible to escape," said Yoruichi. "At least, it is for a Hollow."

"But Ichigo isn't a Hollow."

"Yes, but Ichigo has one inside of him," said Urahara "And it's been feeding off of his spiritual pressure since its manifestation. Because Ichigo is stronger than he was a year ago, the Holl ow's presence within his spiritual pressure has also increased. I'm assuming that when the Gates of Hell opened, the Gatekeeper sensed two Hollows instead of one."

Rukia bit her lip. She twisted the cloth of her kimono between her fingers. If what Urahara said was true, then Ichigo had just landed himself in the worst possible situation.

Hell was the place where Hollows were sent to atone for sins committed during their human lives.

It was the worst place in existence.

If Ichigo was condemned by the Judge of hell, he would be sentenced to an eternity of unspeakable torment. Rukia worried what they do to him. Souls that were damned weren't even allowed to die, because dying was considered a release from all suffering, and that would defeat the purpose of Hell.

"What if they realize it's a mistake?" she said. "Ichigo isn't a _real_ Hollow, even if he has one inside of him. He has it under control, and he hasn't done anything wrong. Once they realize that, they'll send him back." She looked up hopefully. "Right?"

Yoruichi folded her arms. "It depends on the Judge's mood. He's the one who decides everything. If he likes Ichigo, he'll let him go. If not…well, we're going to assume the worst," she said, "And say that he has already been condemned."

Rukia tightened her grip on a fistful of black cloth. She tried not to think of the names of the demon gods who ruled Hell, or what they could be doing to Ichigo at that moment. "Then we'll bring him back."  
_  
I'll drag his ass out of Hell, _she added silently._ And I'll make him learn to control his reitsu. _She just hoped that they wouldn't be too late, even if death did not exist in the realm of Hell. 

She spoke up, "So, what's the good news?" 

Urahara clapped his hands together. "Oh, yes. I forgot," he said. "I thought you should know that we have just received a shipment of new gigai products." 

Rukia groaned. If that was the only good news he had, then they were all doomed. 


End file.
